


Without Fear

by mithrel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Chronic Illness, Disability, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Physical Disability, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: No matter what, he still loves Shiro, and will do everything to fight for him.





	Without Fear

Keith watches Shiro’s form cut through the water, his brow furrowed in thought.

Shiro’s consciousness being implanted in the clone body had had one silver lining: all the damage his disease had done to his body had been erased. In effect, he’d been reset to default, and although the damage would eventually return, it had bought him some time.

It had been two years since they’d finally defeated the Galra, and as soon as the dust from the final battle had settled, Keith had gone to Pidge and Allura and demanded they do something about Shiro’s illness, confidentiality be damned.

They had been shocked and upset, but they had immediately begun to research, Allura using what she had learned on Oriande, and Pidge consulting with the Olkari, and although they hadn’t found a cure yet, at least Shiro had some options now.

Shiro had been livid at Keith’s betrayal, not speaking to him for two months, and although Keith had developed an acid ulcer and been constantly sick from a lowered immune system caused by lack of sleep, he didn’t care. He’d do anything for Shiro.

He didn’t know what had finally prompted Shiro to approach him and apologize, but when he did, Keith immediately told him he had nothing to apologize for and begged his forgiveness for telling a secret that wasn’t his to tell.

Shiro had only said that he knew Keith didn’t do it to hurt him, that his illness had already ruined one relationship and he wasn’t going to let it ruin another, and they’d both cried.

After that, Shiro had told the rest of Team Voltron, as well as Krolia and Kolivan, about his disease. Their reactions ranged from shocked sympathy to quiet grief, but, they were both grateful, no pity. They all knew Shiro well enough by now to respect him too much for pity.

A quiet splash rouses Keith from his thoughts, and after a moment of panic, he realizes Shiro had just flipped against the wall of the pool.

They had had to come to many compromises as Shiro’s illness progressed, one of which was that Shiro promised to ask for help if he needed it, and Keith wouldn’t offer help unless he was asked.

Keith always watches him when he swims. That was another unspoken compromise. He trusts Shiro, but he’s not about to let him get in trouble and drown.

Shiro doesn’t spar anymore, but he runs on a treadmill in addition to swimming every day, to keep his muscles as loose and strong as possible. That, along with monthly injections of a serum the Olkari had developed, keeps him as healthy as possible.

On bad days he has to use a cane, and Keith has slowed his steps automatically, his arm always within Shiro’s reach.

Shiro has a lecturing gig at the Garrison, and although he doesn’t pilot anymore he still can rock the simulator. He has an aide to help him on the days he needs it, and Keith doesn’t worry about him when he’s at work.

Much.

Keith himself is a test pilot, no longer the leader of Voltron. All the paladins have retired, their Lions passed on to the MFEs and Veronica.

The sun comes out from behind a cloud and glances off the water. Keith watches as Shiro gracefully cuts through the water, his new, more advanced prosthetic helping to propel him.

Shiro’s apparently had enough swimming for today, since he heads to the edge, arms stretched out to either side for balance, both feet on each step.

Keith’s arm shoots out on reflex when Shiro puts a hand down to the concrete to steady himself, but he stifles the impulse. He does reach for the waiting towel and envelop Shiro in it, ruffling his hair.

Keith kisses him deeply, tasting chlorine, and Shiro hums, but when Keith presses closer, he pulls away and protests.

“I’m all wet!”

“Don’t care,” Keith mumbles, claiming his lips again.

Shiro pulls away from him, fond exasperation warring with heat in his eyes. “Keith Shirogane,” he says, voice stern, “It is the middle of the afternoon!”

Keith represses a shiver at the name. That’s a new development, one that had taken Shiro a long time to accept, even though he’d proposed to Shiro literally on the battlefield, with smoke and blood around them.

“It’s also a Saturday,” he retorts. “I don’t have work, you don’t have work. So is there any logical reason not to indulge?”

Shiro pauses, thinking, and Keith rolls his eyes before he finally replies, “I guess not. But at least let me get a shower first so you don’t die from chlorine ingestion.

Keith snorts, but agrees.

Keith waits on the bed, fingers tapping on his boxer-clad leg. He knows the handrails and seat they’ve installed in the shower mean Shiro is more than capable of washing himself (despite the teasing offers to wash his back that Shiro occasionally takes him up on), but it seems like he’s taking _forever._

Just as he stands up to head to the bathroom to ask Shiro if he needs help, promise be damned, the door opens, emitting a puff of steam and Shiro steps out, toweling his hair, another towel slung low on his hips. Keith feels his mouth immediately go dry.

“Like what you see?” Shiro teases, as Keith’s eyes zero in on a droplet of water that skates down Shiro’s chest, past his abs, only to vanish into the cotton at his hips.

“You know I do,” Keith whispers, coming over to kiss him, tasting mint and a lingering hint of chlorine.

He pushes Shiro to the bed, hands on his chest, and focuses on stealing his breath.

When Shiro pulls breathlessly away, he asks, “What’s got you so worked up today?”

Keith fidgets. “I was just…thinking.”

Shiro quirks an eyebrow. “About?”

“The past.” He hesitates, before continuing. “The future.”

“The future,” Shiro whispers, his brow furrowing.

Determined not to let him fall into a funk, Keith kisses the wrinkles away and nods. “How I’m going to spend the next eighty years with you.”

“Keith…” Shiro starts, but he doesn’t let him continue, cutting him off with a kiss.

Pidge and Allura have an idea for a way to halt the progression of Shiro’s illness, and whether it works or not, Keith is adamant.

They _will_ have a future together.


End file.
